1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable valve, in particular a fuel injector, having a magnetic actuator, as well as a method for manufacturing components of a magnetic actuator, for example, a magnet armature.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-pressure injectors of the related art are essentially designed as conventional solenoid switching valves having a coil and components of a magnetic actuator, for example, a magnet armature, an internal pole, an external pole, which are manufactured as turned parts from a soft magnetic bar material. The electrical properties of the material and the 360°-closed contour of the components cause eddy current losses and consequently a reduced switching time or dynamics of the fuel injector when the magnetic field is built up and reduced during operation.